This invention relates to a hand-shaking exerciser outfitted internally with an inertia rotor shaft, in particular, the rotor shaft will produce an inertia rolling within the hand-shaking exerciser.
Nowadays, the leisure activities are numerous and the sports materials that are available either in the gymnasium or in houses are very popular, are good for the public to promote healthcare in the leisure time. However, most sports materials are designed with complicated structure and bulky in volume, not easy for handling, requiring spacious storage room, not becoming available at the exact time when the player wants to play.
For this reason, based on the real requirement to keep availability of the sports materials all the time as the player wishes, the inventor has devoted great efforts for years to the professional research and development and eventually come up with the birth of this hand-shaking exerciser with internal illuminant rotor shaft.
The key object of the invention is to provide a hand-shaking exerciser outfitted with internal inertia rotor shaft, designed in compact structure, easy for handling and operation, let the player have the option to pick it up at any leisure time to practice the hand exercise as he desires.
The significant features and technology of this invention are expressed in great detail with the aid of embodiments as illustrated in the drawings attached.